


Silence

by NightmareRush



Category: Grayson (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, But He Gets Better, Dick is a mess, M/M, Moving On, Unrequited Love, Wally is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9507803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareRush/pseuds/NightmareRush
Summary: Out of the two of them Dick was the quiet one. That was okay though. Wally could talk for the both of them.





	

When it came to him and Wally, Dick was always the quiet of the two. To all that knew him Wally was a chatter box, especially when he was younger, and Dick was more than happy to listen having long ago learned how to pick up on his friend’s speed talking. If Dick was honest he’s say that he enjoyed listening to Wally ramble on and on, it provided good white noise as the bird went about completing tasks such as homework or hacking. Of course he’s also go along with whatever hairbrained scheme the speedster came up with, masterminding most of them but letting Wally keep the illusion that all the finite details were his ideas as well. It’s been like this since they met and it was something Dick had grown to be content, even at times joyful, with even if being with Wally reduced him to silence. Silence was something bats were known for. Best to keep to family tradition.

When they first met it was more so because he didn’t know what else to be. Batman was always silent, communicating with eye contact, body language, and, with crooks, fists. When meeting other members of the Justice League he should be professional, like Bruce. It didn’t always work though. He was still young, easily excited, and curious. It didn’t help that many of them kept commenting on how cute he was as Robin. This would of course make Robin huff with anger because he was NOT CUTE!

When he first met Wally, the newly indoctrinated Kid Flash, he had no room to speak. The speedster was all energy and motion and so much noise. It was a nice change, having someone as excited as he was around even if Wally was more carefree and open about it. He even let out his real name first chance he got. Dick liked Wally. He liked listening to him talk. When it was time to leave and they were on their way back to Gotham Dick asked Bruce if he’d ever meet Wally again. Bruce said nothing but the hardness in his eyes softened a little. That was a yes.

Soon they were attached at the hip and Dick was never happier than when he and Wally were on missions together or just hanging out. They could talk for hours on end and not run out of things to say with Wally, naturally, doing most of the talking. Dick never minded though. Wally already knew what Dick was thinking most of the time just by looking at him. He didn’t really need to talk so he let Wally do the talking for the both of them. It was nice, it was easy, and Dick honestly wouldn’t have it any other way.

Then came the team and the flirting and the girls and Artemis. He felt so petty. He didn’t even know until then. How could he? He felt so jealous and so angry. Why did things have to change? Couldn’t it still just be the two of them? Why did Artemis have to come into the equation? Now all Dick ever heard was how amazing she was and how much he liked her, and Dick couldn’t help but feel hurt. He stayed silent though, never even showed any sign of any feelings. It was just a small crush. It’ll pass. 

It didn’t and as time passed Dick began seeking refuge in his silence. His and Wally’s friendship wasn’t doing so well. They kept fighting, mostly about Artemis and the undercover mission. Wally hated him now, barely talked to him and when he did it was never nice words. Dick let it happen because deep inside he hated himself too and hate was a strong feeling, almost as strong as love, and for the briefest of moments he was all Wally could think about when they fought. Dick hated the part of himself that loved that. He was still on Wally’s mind and at night after patrol as he laid in bed waiting for a restless sleep to overtake him he’d let his mind wander. Wander to a world where he was Wally’s spitfire, where he could be happy, where he and Wally were still friends, and there was no invasion, just them. He’d dream of kisses and cuddles and days that would never come, of happiness he could never feel, of a life he was never meant to live. In those silent moments he’d fool himself into thinking that it could be possible, that if he broke his silence everything that has happened between himself and Wally would magically repair itself. As he succumbed to sleep tears would leak through his eyes because, no, it would never happen. Life didn’t work like that and happy endings never came. He had learned that when he was eight when he lost his parents and again some years later when his brother was so cruelly taken from this world.

When Wally died Dick didn’t just stay silent, he up and disappeared. He left the team and they wouldn’t hear anything from him for years. He wasn’t a the speedster’s funeral, he couldn’t bare to go. He went later, in the middle of winter in the dead of night months later. He talked to his parent’s graves all the time, Jason’s too, but he couldn’t find any words here. He had too much to say, too much to confess. But he couldn’t. He never would. So instead he placed a small, worn, yellow and red bracelet in front of the headstone, the band of weaved string made for a child’s wrist. Wally had given it to him a year after they met, said he had made it at summer camp some time ago. A token of a friendship that never lasted. Dick still cherished it though, still loved every minute of it, and Dick cherished this small, insignificant, reminder. He cherished Wally but it was time to give it all back. He had long ago come to terms with his undying love and the hole it left would always leave him feeling hollow, but the time has come for him to give back all that Wally gifted him with. Not the physical, but the unseen strings that tied them together. Wally will be back, life was strange and Dick was no stranger to the speed force and knew how it worked. Wally would return and when he did he’d be free from Dick’s burden. He’d never have to speak to him again unless he wanted to. It was the only gift he could give. The only thing he had left to offer.

\---

Wally came back, just like he had predicted. There was a celebration in the Watchtower’s common room. Everyone was there, even Dick. He didn’t try to approach Wally though, he had given that up. He would look on in silence. Artemis had an arm draped over his shoulder as the talked to Megan and Connor. They looked good together. Happy.

Wally would occasionally look his way, feeling Dick’s gaze on him, and Dick would always look away, unable to look the speedster in the eye. He hasn’t seen so many of the team in so long. Kaldur was the only one that really made an effort to keep in contact with him, the rest had long ago given up or never even bothered to try. Roy was here too, they were still close. Well, closeish. Nothing like he and Wally once had. Never like Wally.

“Hey,” Barbara’s words were quiet as she put a hand on his shoulder, “You okay?”

Barbara. He loved her. He really did. She was the only one that stayed with him. She was the only person on the planet with the capacity to put up with him and he’d never in his life wish to jeopardize their friendship. She meant too much. She, Tim, Damian, and Bruce were all he had left. Jason too, when he was around. He needed them. Needed her.

“Yeah,” he gave a weak smile, “I’ll be fine,”

And it was the truth. He’ll be okay. He let go. The hopes. The dreams. The love he held for his once best friend was eternal but he had to stop. He’d do right by Wally on this. He’ll be okay. And Wally, Wally would be happy and he’ll be happy and everything can be fine. Not normal, but fine. Dick was content with his life. He could learn to love like that again. If he tried. If he wanted to.

“Come on,” Barbara grabbed his arm, “We can go home, watch a movie or something with Damian. He’s never seen Star Wars. We can marathon it,”

“Okay,” Dick let her drag him away and he looked back one last time at Wally who this time was looking at him. Dick’s small smile grows just a hair wider and he ignores the sudden moister he feels in his eyes.

Three months later he sees Wally again. He was on patrol alone that night. Babs was sick and Damian was home with a concussion. He was by himself on that roof. Nowhere to go, nowhere to run, no one to save him. Just him and the man that held his heart with no knowledge of it.

“Wally,” the name took Dick’s breath away as he spoke it. 

“Hey,” Wally’s voice was nervous and hesitant, “I’m not interrupting anything am I?”

Dick shook his head, “It’s been a quiet night,”

“Oh, good. Um, hey Dick- I, ugh- Can we talk?” 

“I don’t see why not,” It was true. He’d jump at the chance just to hear Wally’s voice.

They sat down at the edge of the building, legs dangling off the side, much like how they did when they were just kids and nothing was complicated at all. A small blush dusted Dick’s cheeks when he felt Wally’s hand brush against his and butterflies began to dance in his chest. He swallowed them though. It wasn’t fair to Wally. He needed to stop. He couldn’t.

“I’m sorry,” Dick spoke, catching Wally off guard.

“For?”

Dick laughed humorlessly, “Where do I begin? I messed everything up, didn’t I? Me and my stupid plans. I needlessly destroyed everything you had, that we had, just because I couldn’t see past myself. I hurt everyone, even you. They don’t really like being around me anymore. I don’t blame them and I don’t blame you for hating me the way you did. I deserved it. I still do. I’m sorry,”

“I’m sorry, too. For making you feel that way. You’re my best friend Dick, and when you needed me the most I turned my back on you. I was just angry and frustrated with everything and took it out on you. I shouldn’t have done that. Not to you,”

Dick shook his head. Wally had every right to be mad, every right to hate him. Wally did nothing wrong, he never did. Dick was the one that took Artemis away and had her go on a mission that could have very well gotten her killed, he was the one that was so hell bent on stopping the Reach and the Light that he hurt everyone around him in the process.

“I don’t blame you, Wally,”

“And I don’t blame you. So please, stop blaming yourself,”

Dick was silent for a long moment before finally, “... Okay,”

Another long pause between them as they watched the cars move below them. It was almost hypnotic, watching them go past, but Dick was distracted by Wally’s hand once more. The redhead had put in on top of his sometime in their talk and even through his glove, Dick could feel its warmth. His heart was beating faster, the butterflies causing a storm within him, and he was sure that his face was bright red.

“What happened to us?” Wally spoke, “We used to be so close. I could tell you anything. I could take one look at you and know exactly what you were thinking and we could talk for hours. Not anymore though. I look at you now and all I see are walls. What happened?”

“We grew up. You fell in love with a wonderful woman that loves you and I was stuck in the past trying to keep things the way they used to be. It was inevitable,” Dick spoke honestly, ending years of silence.

“It didn’t have to be. It doesn't have to be,”

“Would you really put up with me for that long?” Dick attempted humor.

“I’m well practiced, and if I need any tips I’ll just ask Barbara. Speaking of, are you two…?”

Dick laughed and shook his head, “No. I love her, she’s a great friend but, no. I- I just wasn’t meant for that sort of thing I guess,”

Wally didn’t believe that for a second. Dick, by bat standards, wore his heart on his sleeve. He had more love to give than any one person could take. Surely there was someone out there that need that.

“Oh,” the suddenness of Wally’s voice and the glee it carried cought Dick a bit off guard, “I almost forgot,”

Wally dug something out of his pocket and handed it to Dick. It was the bracelet he had left at Wally’s grave. Dick couldn’t stop the tears even if he tried.

“Arty found it one day. Said it was left at my grave. Said it could only have been from you. Who else knew I was Kid Flash for so long? She held onto it just in case,” Wally explained, “I’m not sure if I should be honored that you kept that stupid thing for so long or offended that you’d leave it on a gravestone that I’m 90% sure you knew was pointless,”

“I love you,” Dick took the small band of string and Wally brought an arm around him and drew the smaller hero into a hug.

“Love you too, Birdie,” and for the first time in forever Wally knew what Dick meant.

\---

Dick was the one to go undercover this go around, per Batman’s request. Wally didn’t know how to feel about that. Before it was Artemis and, yes, he was pissed, but she had that glamor charm. Dick did not. These people knew exactly who he was, what he was capable of, and that he’d betray them first chance he got. This was beyond dangerous, this was reckless and stupid. Dick was in more danger of being killed than Artemis ever was. Dick was in the lion’s den with no help and no support and Wally prayed to every god and deity he didn’t believe in that his best friend would make it out in one piece. Bruce said his son could handle it, Damian said Grayson was tougher than he looked, Barbara said Dick was a fighter and if he was going down they were going down with him, Kaldur said he’d make it out. Wally hoped they were right.

They were right. Dick came back smiling and laughing, saying he had one hell of a story for all of them. He had crippled Spyral, started a spy war to take out all the major players, let them destroy themselves, and set up a proxy that worked with him, who had enough honor to not go sniffing up any trees the Justice League didn’t want them to. He was back from the lion’s den and with him he brought back a tiger. That was interesting. 

The guy reminded him a bit of Bruce. Zero emotion, all business, a complete killjoy. He wasn’t above banter though. Dick, now back in his Nightwing uniform, would say something and Tiger would call him an idiot. Dick would just laugh it off. The words contained no malaise. It was as much of a catchphrase as Uncle Barry yelling out “Be back in a flash,” or Bruce answering a question with “I’m Batman,”. “You’re an idiot Richard Grayson,” and Dick would smile and agree wholeheartedly. They were flirting, Wally realized. The only way they knew how, and Dick would beam and blush when Tiger said he did something right. Tiger would huff whenever Dick called him Tony the Tiger or Tigger or even Bear at times. He’d never protest though, only pat the bat on the head and call him a brat. It would fill Dick’s eyes with joy and Wally was happy for him. His friend had finally found the relationship he was looking for. He had finally willed himself to move on.

Dick liked Tiger. He really, really, really liked Tiger. He was the exact opposite of Wally, no games, no feeling, at least when he first met the spy. It was something the two of them were working on, slowly pealing back his layers and opening him up. Feelings weren’t really Tiger’s thing but Dick was all about emotion and he loved that he was the one that could get the man to feel. The guy was arguably more closed off than Bruce but his father was a locked box that Dick had long ago opened. Tiger was a newer puzzle to solve, a new box to fiddle with. A sexy one that did all sorts of wonderful things to him. He was perfect in Dick's eyes.

So he joked. He sang stupid songs when he was asked to keep quiet, he made quippy remarks and gave little pet names. Much like with Damian, man hated him at first, wanted him dead, but with time grew to enjoy it, even if he would never admit it. He wore the man down, picked his locks until all were open, and got his reward in a roundabout way. Tiger would never be the first to confess feelings, or anything for that matter, but Dick got him there. He softened the tiger up, seduced him into dropping his guard so that Dick could pounce. Not that Tiger seemed to mind. Besides, he was the one that did most of the pouncing.

Dick loved Wally, he really did, but that love was dulled and cracked and unhealthy. It left him with holes and Tiger was filling them. It felt so warm and alive as opposed to cold and helplessness he once held. He loved Tiger and Tiger loved him and he showed it in his own way. It was good and maybe it won’t last and maybe it was a little bit more lust (okay, a lot more lust but Tiger was hot and Dick was needy) than the purity he had once held for Wally but for now Dick was happy and warm and alive. He had Tiger now and Tiger was all that he needed.

“Hey Tony?” Dick asked one night as the two of them sat on a rooftop on a stakeout.

“I’ve told you not to call me that,” Tiger grunted.

“Right… Am I still an idiot?” Do you love me?

Tiger paused for a moment thinking, “... Yes,”

“Good,” Dick smiled, “I love you, too,”

Tiger just grunted but Dick saw the small twitch of the spy’s mouth. Dick was happy and when Dick would run to Wally the next time he saw him to tell him about how fun it was to take down a drug ring with Tiger, Wally laughed and patted his friend on the back and told him he was proud of him. 

They couldn’t always be together, he and Tiger. They worked with very different circles but when the spy world became too much of a nuisance and Gotham became too much they could get away for a while. It was dangerous, the most dangerous thing he’s ever done. Tiger was not someone he should trust, Bruce had told him a million times, but that’s exactly why Dick did. Tiger could very well kill him at any moment, he’s threatened it enough, just like Dick could easily lure him into a trap. Tiger has fooled him before with the whole Checkmate thing and he didn’t really enjoy the punch in the face and the stab through the heart that revelation had brought about, but that was all over now. They worked past that.

Dick looked over at Tiger as he made small talk in the silence of the night. Tiger didn’t say much, he was the silent type. That was fine by Dick, he could to the talking for both of them. Besides, he knew a thing or two about silence. It was best shared with someone you love.


End file.
